


euphoria

by findingpeterpan



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crush, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Love, Romance, Summer Fling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingpeterpan/pseuds/findingpeterpan
Summary: a couple of unseen scenes of Jackie and Hyde and their summer fling.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	euphoria

It was precisely 12:57 am when she woke up, in a very disheveled, sweaty state. Her hair was all messy, strands clinging onto her red-flushed face. 

It was bad. It was really bad. Really, really bad. For some odd, unexplainable reason, Jackie had a dream, a very, very weird one, about Steven Hyde. They were kissing, making out. They were doing things that she would never, ever tell him or anyone else, for that matter.

She pulled on the duvet, covering herself from the chill that just entered her body. 

It wasn’t like he was bad looking or anything. She did have a crush on him around a year ago, and he did only get hotter, minus the stupid beard. His hair was a bit shorter, his shirts were fitting him better, and he’d taken his sunglasses off a bit more, revealing his pretty blue eyes. 

“Oh!” She whispered to herself, dropping her face in her hands. She shouldn’t be finding him handsome. She shouldn’t be attracted to him in the first place. He was Michael’s best friend, though she really didn’t care about that ditching jerk all that much anymore. He was also unpopular, a burnout, and she just shouldn’t be into him. She was a cheerleader; she had a reputation to keep. Plus, she’d been through all this before already. 

But thinking of it now; the kiss they shared on Veteran’s day, only made her blush harder. She shouldn’t be thinking of him. He hated her. Or at least held some type of disdain towards her. Whatever. She was going back to sleep. 

Her head hit the pillow and it was only two hours later where she woke up from another dream, even more frazzled than before. 

How did this happen twice? Did she like him? Sure, as a friend, though. Nothing else, of course. He was the only one in the group who hadn’t left for California and also wasn’t a complete loser. They’d been talking, hanging out, nothing too out of the ordinary. 

Jackie wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on top of her knees, sighing in frustration. He was off limits. She couldn’t do that, date two guys from the same friend group. She’d already kissed three of them and it actually surprised her, how they didn’t label her a slut. Maybe it was because they knew Michael and he was worse than all of them combined. Whatever, she wasn’t going to date him. Steven. Hyde. She didn’t even like him. 

Perhaps, she spoke too soon. The phone rang, at yes, three in the morning. She picked up, nervously though, because no one ever really called her at that time. 

“Hello?” She mumbled, swiping a few hairs off her face. 

“Hey, Jackie. It’s-” She knew who it was. It was the guy who was making her heart beat rapidly and feel shameful for having dreams she couldn’t control.

“Steven, I know. What do you want? If it didn’t occur to you, I was in the middle of my beauty sleep.” 

She could hear the roll in his eyes with his statement, “Fez is here. Told me about an AC/DC concert next month in Chicago. He’s getting the tickets tomorrow. Do you wanna come?” 

She didn’t really listen to this band or have any interest in it. But he was asking her to come. He cared, a little bit. Or it was Fez’s idea but she was going for the one that made her a teensy bit happy. “Yeah, yeah. I want to.” 

“She said yes.” He told, who she assumed was, Fez. 

“When is it?”

“August 1st. Bye, you can sleep now.”

“Night.” She whispered back before putting the telephone back in its rightful position. Jackie leaned back on her bed, a ridiculous smile on her face. He was not supposed to be making her smile and making her feel all giddy like she was feeling right now, at this very moment. She was crossing very close territory to her stupid crush which did not end at all as she hoped. Still, she couldn’t help but squeeze her flower pillow so tightly as she thought about those stupid, stupid dreams. 

“Oh my…” She placed her hands on her cheeks, desperately trying to stop her smile from growing any larger. This was not supposed to happen. Why was this happening? 

So maybe, just maybe, she had a little, tiny, very small crush on Steven Hyde. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i know i have to update my two other stories and believe me, i'm working on it. i'm so sorry, i swear they are in the works. anyway, i had this idea, a while ago, to write a series of one-shots (but not really) of jackie and hyde. i've had this playlist (mostly taylor) forever and it's basically from jackie's point of view of the relationship. The playlist is already in chronological order and that's how i'm going to write it. anyway, i hope you like it and if any of you read this whole thing, thank kudos to you cause this was stupidly long. hope you have a wonderful day, stay safe, and thank you!!
> 
> (it should also occur to you that i suck at creating titles for my story)


End file.
